Two Sides of the Same Coin
by E.K. Mitchenstein
Summary: When forgetting who you are turns out to be the worst mistake of your life. And the only way to escape your worst nightmare is to remember. [Updated and back in action.]
1. Mirror, Mirror

**'Unwelcome, I am.'**

**_'I couldn't be the one to love you,_**  
**_ The way that you deserve to be._**  
**_ I'll throw the pages on the floor,_**  
**_ I'm starting over like before,_**  
**_ I'll change this stupid ending,_**  
**_ And stay with you forever more.'_  
**

**- 'Your Last Song', Scorpions  
**

* * *

Everyone around him died. Anyone he met, knew, touched or otherwise. James let out a cry of frustration and self-hatred. He had returned to where he had begun; that small, public bathroom with it's grubby walls and flaking sheets of metal. The corners were almost black with darkness, as if hiding something that might be watching him. Any kind of paranoia that could be caused by that, however, was extinguished, as he was in the process of trashing the place almost entirely. Blood pumped from his knuckles where he'd swung a lead pipe at the crying shame of a sink earlier and, in his blind fury, his tightly gripped fist had come crashing into the greying ceramic and consequently almost broke his fingers and wrist as the impact bent his hand backward.

He had been hoping to at least save Mary, to get what he came for. But all that death...suffering...? Was for _nothing_? James tossed the pipe aside and his breaths billowed out into the air, the heated fog from his lungs merging with the cold and bitter mist of Silent Hill. It seemed to be growing colder by the second, in fact, the town's veil of silver silk frosting over. So, this was the end of it all? He was physically shaking because of the utter disbelief and his jaw clenched so tightly he half expected his teeth to crack. Well, at least the taste of iron in his mouth was a sign _he_ was still alive. Because he was nearly convinced he'd died and gone to hell itself during the past how long he'd been in this town.

A living curse, he decided, yes, that's what he was. Perhaps he was also the cause of Mary's disease? It _was_ going to kill her eventually, had he decided to prolong her suffering. That reminded him of Maria, her suffering had been similar; only she'd been killed times over before finally never materializing again. At least to his knowledge. Perhaps she had and was going through something of a re-cap like he was. Perhaps she was under the illusion that _he_ was dead? But the others, he knew for a fact were gone for good...Angela, Eddie he'd physically killed and even Laura...not even the child that had gotten him into several near-death experiences deserved a death so terrible.

James glared at the oxidising iron of the four, flaking walls that surrounded him. Metallic leprosy. All he'd been doing, all this time, was continuously chasing false and already lost hopes. At times it had felt like some sort of cycle was occurring. Watching people die...waiting for them to die...killing them himself...and then hiding away until something else was needed dead. Kill or be killed, in other words. The monsters that roamed the town only took notice of him if he was in their vicinity. Which he usually was. Which was why he had constantly hidden in the shadows.

Slowly, James sunk to the floor, all energy drained from him. At least it was quiet now. Peaceful. He could almost imagine the waves of Toluca lake rippling and swishing away...blue and easy to lose yourself in. Like Mary's eyes...he sighed, thoughts trailing off to back when life was flowing smoothly without trouble. Back when he hadn't dreaded Mary's presence and instead welcomed it with open arms. Why had he killed her...? He could have spent the limited time they still had together...

Was it that he couldn't stand the suffering...? No, she had provoked it. That beautiful, angelic face a lying mask all those years to cover up an ungrateful and disrespectful bitch. James ground his teeth together even harder and was then sure he'd split something. A frown furrowed his brows as he prodded around his mouth to find the source of bleeding. Ah, Mary...every rose had its thorns. Like the flowers he'd brought her. And then had thrown back in his face with another volley of insults and hateful words. Her eyes had been devoid of life, then. No longer a beauty he admired. Just dead, cold pools that practically spat, 'Oh, you.' in the most venomous way possible whenever he visited her in that god forsaken hospital.

He shook his head hard, swinging it from side to side to clear it of these ridiculous theories. Of course she'd loved him. She was _DYING_. Who wouldn't have been so pissed off that their life had been cut short? Still, she had no right to take it out on him...it was those looks...like he was to blame. His fists clenched even harder, nails digging into his palms. He should have made her end more painful, should have told her everything he felt about her throughout that time just so she'd know she'd gotten what she deserved as she slowly died by his hands...

And where the hell did _that_ come from? James was alarmed by the suddenly violent theme his mind had taken on towards his late wife. A wave of guilt rushed over him. Just as every hair on his skin stood on end and the air turned drastically colder than it had previously been. Feeling a presence that was all too familiar and equally unwelcome, dread shivered up his spine and he slowly rose from the floor to face the...thing. He momentarily wondered how it had arrived without a sound.

It was staring at him...facing him, whatever...like it usually did, as if pondering what to do with him. During his unpleasant visit, James had adapted to making himself believe it could have been thinking about what was on the telly that evening - the next episode of it's favourite tv soap - to try and prevent him showing fear. It never worked, but it eased the dread, allowing himself to glare at the fiend and tell it to get the hell away from him.

What bothered him most about this particular appearance was that he had watched two identical to 'it' spear themselves through their heads after finishing off Maria. Yet, here 'it' stood. Maybe it was a different one? The idea of multiple copies of this thing scared him more than the town itself.

"What...do you...want?"

James had clenched his teeth again, struggling to comprehend how the creature was still alive - if this was the same one, that was. The pyramid-headed beast did seem to be watching him. It had its oversized knife resting against the wall, a cluster of flaking iron holding it in place by the hilt. The blade looked like it had been dug into the floor itself. Rust on bloody rust. The beast remained still, watching. Its arms hung by its sides, lazily. If James could describe it at that particular moment...it looked...tired. In a sluggish movement, it raised it's right arm and, with it, it's index finger. It was pointing. It couldn't have been stated any clearer. Which ultimately terrified him.

_**'You'.**_

James' mouth had turned dry and he made futile attempts to remain calm. His hands were clenching then unclenching as he shifted from foot to foot.

"You've...you've already had your fun! I just want to go home!"

'It' was also stood in the doorway, completely filling the entrance. So this was his true ending. To be cleaved once and for all, in two, by this stalking

monster. It stepped closer, almost in warning, head lowering and shaking slowly from side to side. It even smelt like iron, this close.

James couldn't produce a possible translation for that in his head that he liked. _**'No, I haven't finished', 'No, you can't'...'No, THIS is my fun'...?**_

The beast turned to look into the mirror to the left of it. Odd gesture, but still James watched carefully, trying to interpret it in anyway possible. It made it's way across the room, slowly, as if making sure he wasn't going to make a dash out of there. Don't worry, James thought, gulping, I'm not going anywhere. He honestly felt paralyzed by terror.

The pyramid-headed being looked almost transfixed by it's reflection for a few moments. Unseen eyes staring deeply into that scratched and cracked sheet of duplication. James took this opportunity to study the creature. He'd never really had a chance - nor had he wanted to - to see the thing itself this close and take a good long look at it. Long, draping...apron? All kinds of fluids rubbed into it, darkening the presumably once white material. The blood spatters and markings looked crusty...and as though it had hardened over time due to these washes of liquid. The demon had broad shoulders, presumably from dragging that teeth-tingling iron blade around with it everywhere. Truly, the demon inspired fear, terror and all the rest of it. Hell, it could be considered everything unpleasant incarnated. Right then, though, it did look distracted...distant and holding it's visual grip on the mirror.

James wondered why it was so interested in it's reflection and he hesitantly rose to his feet, making as little noise as possible. Apparently, he wasn't quiet enough and, the next thing he knew, the beast had grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and held him outwards, toward the mirror itself. _**'Look into it...'**_ The fiend seemed to be saying. Actions did speak louder than words to this demon. If it could speak, it probably would have done it by now. James frowned, shaking visibly from the discomfort of being manhandled by this creature and all kinds of thoughts invading his head about what it might do to him...

"Yeah...I...see myself..."

He received an impatient sounding hiss in response and the beast thrust James forward another inch. Startled, he began breaking out in sweat and he brushed his bangs from his face, wiping his now clammy forehead. Clearly, this creature could see something James could not. Maybe it was demanding an explanation for something...?

James shook his head, now breathless with his heart pounding audibly in his ears. Whatever the thing wanted him to see, he couldn't. Clearly frustrated, the beast realized something was amiss and shifted it's position, now standing directly behind James and pressing him closer - now both a mere ten centimetres away from the mirror. _**'See?'**_

James could. He stared hard at that mirror for a long time. He tried screwing his eyes up and looking again. But what he saw was not a lie.

He wasn't there...as in, so close to the mirror.

He was stood, leaning slightly, more to the left and further out by a few inches.

Blond hair dishevelled and matted.

Eyes; bloodshot.

Flesh; unhealthily pale.

A filth-riddled apron clinging to his frame.

Right, gloved hand grasping thin air near the mirror.

James slowly turned around to confront the demon. He felt close to collapsing from shock. The beast had reached up to the back of it's iron pyramid and grasped the large screw that turned out to be fixing it into place. It twisted the bolt sharply. And kept unscrewing it, even though it's screams of agony ricocheted off the walls and expressed the overwhelming pain it genuinely felt. But James could not move himself to either run or even kill the monster in it's weakest of moments.

What filled James' ears were not the screams of a hell-spawn enduring excruciating agony.

They were his own.

* * *

_**AN: So, this is more of an introduction to the SH 'novella' I had planned out. Also my very first ficadoodle. Yes, I said ficadoodle. It happens. Anyway,**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what is going to become...uh...something awesome. If you lot want more, updates shall be irregular but ASAP**_

_**due to my love for writing. Share your thoughts and love. Rate, Review, Rant and Ramble. They shall be known as the four 'R's'.**_

_**TTFN.**_


	2. Talking To Yourself

**'Talking to Yourself'**

**_'It seems to me I'm always miles away,_**  
**_Looking for my old face._**  
**_Save me from myself,_**  
**_I can't relate,_**  
**_We're mouth to mouth,_**  
**_And still I suffocate._**  
**_There's nothing left,_**  
**_Inside for me to break,_**  
**_Save me from myself.'_**

**_- Vertical Horizon, 'Save Me From Myself'._**

* * *

James wasn't even sure if anything was real anymore. Whether it was all just a very lucid dream or an illusion. The echoing sound of bone crunching was reverberating off the metal of the walls and making his ears ring. Some of the flaking metal might have been shaken off with the vibrations, too. Damn it, move, he commanded himself and a rush of all-out panic stabbed his gut. Fear worked in very strange ways. The fact that a feeling could have you so firmly held in place even though your instinct was to run, run and survive, was the most ridiculous and stupid mechanism ever invented. If there was a God, he was going to prosecute the still apparently non-existent entity when he got the chance. Because, with a programming like that, it was most likely he would die that way.

The demon before him, that had previously pointed something extremely disturbing out in 'their' reflections, was proceeding to remove the crimson pyramid in a very unexpected way. It actually came off in parts. James had expected one swift movement but, once the screw had dropped out, the spiral of sharp edged steel welded around it caked in black blood, the demon actually removed it piece by piece. Each part removed enticed more growls of pain.

James couldn't help but wince at the thought of wearing that thing. A screw, for crying out loud, and a large one at that. Embedded in skull. Each part came off in triangular strips with a metallic click which was closely followed by a thunk as they were thrown to the floor. Metal on metal gave James goosebumps. More than likely because he'd grown accustomed to connecting that sound with the feeling of dread. And here was the thing that was the usual cause of that dread. Ebbing with power and evil.

He remembered his first encounter with the demon. What it had been doing at the time. He shuddered. He _had _hit it. But it was like an arachnaphobic in the presence of a spider; just injuring it wasn't satisfying enough. You had to kill it yourself just so you could see it was dead for good. It hadn't crawled away with a leg missing only to return an hour later, crawling around on your sofa like it owned the place. Only this thing didn't crawl; it _stalked, _it _murdered _and it had the most downright disturbing appearance. Probably just simply because of the pyramid...

It turned out that each and every segment of this pyramid had actually been impaled through its head. All only skin deep except for the back piece where the screw had actually gone into its skull. James supposed it must have been an adaptation. Like braces, for instance; painful as hell for the first week or so then, after, the pain goes away until you take them out again. Obviously it would be worse having several sharpened poles piercing your face. Which is what made him stare in horror. It was somehow much worse than walking in on it raping something. And that had happened twice, both times; extremely scarring.

The mirror had not lied. The demon - although James wasn't sure what to call it anymore - still stood about a foot higher than himself. But was indeed, as the reflection had depicted, a hellish replica of himself. Its irises were white, it's skin slightly translucent. When it removed its gloves,  
James' stomach churned; both at the movement and the fact that both hands had two fingers meshed together. If he wasn't disturbed before, he was entirely freaked out now and staggered backwards into the wall to try and maintain balance. It then came to him that he didn't have any way to defend himself, having launched the pipe to the other side of the room prior to this unexpected and unpleasant encounter.

Punctures were visible in the pale and lifeless flesh of his demonic duplicate, black blood clotting at a remarkable rate then fading, as if melting in on themselves. Once this process had finished with only a short amount of time elapsing, not a single scar of evidence was left of the wounds.  
Almost like numerous iron stakes hadn't been driven into the demon's head.

It was all just like a sick joke. 'Throughout his torment, it turns out that his demonic stalker is, in fact, his evil twin.' If James had been watching this in a film, he'd probably have made a copyright joke.

There was nothing even slightly amusing about this situation. Whatsoever.

His hair raised on end when 'it' spoke. At first, it slightly pressed at it's throat in the style someone would do had they woken up and realized they required a Strepsil. It even sounded like it had a respiratory issue. That felt like mockery, listening to this warped version of his voice. It sounded just as sinister as the thing's blade as it roamed the town. The voice felt right beside his ear, imaginary breath rolling down his neck, and James instinctively cast his eyes over his shoulder to assure himself that this thing wasn't playing mind games with him.

"It isn't over, James."

Bastard. It wasn't over? Everyone was dead, how could it not be over?

"Wh-wh-what isn't? This?" James waved a hand at the room, referring to the town and it's tortures in general and shaking almost feverishly from a combination of nerve, fear and anger. Not exactly the most pleasant of emotional cocktails. "I got what I deserve! And now you stand in front of me," James raised his voice and pointed at the demon's face, "and mock me! Let me out of here!"  
He didn't notice until it spoke again that the demon had grew uncomfortably closer.  
"Don't argue with yourself, James. You're not insane, are you?"

The blond's expression turned incredulous, now overriding all other niggling feelings.  
"Argue with myself! You have to be kidding me!" James dared to take a step forward and glared into the demon's eyes. "You may look like me, but I am real. You're just a creation and, if I wanted, I could kill you right now." He adopted an acerbic tone. "You satyromaniacal freak!"  
The demon raised a brow and James realized his mistake, inhaling deeply and glancing around quickly for some form of weapon.

The demon spoke again before he could retaliate to it's expression of incredularity at the idea he thought he could hurt the demon with his bare hands.  
"If you killed me, then you, too, would die."  
James snorted at this and turned away from the demon, interest now fading. It was evident the creature was not here to kill him, that much he was sure of. If it had intended to slice him down, or something worse, it would have done so. It wouldn't have stopped to have a chat. If that's what you could even call it.  
"Look at me." It commanded and James turned his head again with a look of impatience about him. "Tell me you don't believe that."  
Alright.  
"I don't believe," James spoke very slowly and clearly, "that I will die if I kill you."  
"Because you're ignorant." The demon had moved remarkably fast and had James by the throat in a split second, pressing him against the wall. The blond winced as the gritty surface dug into the back of his skull. He imagined that that must have been how the screw felt like. Only on a ridiculous scale.

"You can not physically live without me."  
"Actually, I think you're the first thing on my list of things I can live without..." James forced a grin that was almost instantaneously wiped off as the demon tightened it's grip. It brought it's face closer and growled in his ear.  
"The only reason I am here is because I am part of you. As long as you are alive, I shall be, too."

James scowled.  
"That's why the noose broke! And there's me thinking I'd put on weight!"  
The demon returned the scowl and let James go, letting him drop to the ground with an 'umph'. Turning it's back, it proceeded to retrieve it's knife from the wall and began to leave the now much warmer bathroom. James abruptly pulled himself up from the floor, dusting down his jacket and deciding that if 'it' could mock him, then he sure as hell had the right to get his own back.  
"Where are you going? What am I supposed to do now!"  
The demon spun round and snarled at him. James recoiled slightly. Was that what Maria saw when he snapped at her? The guilt was threatening to seep through again.  
"You won't listen to what I have to say. I've already told you; you are not finished here, you have something left un-done."  
James furrowed his brows at the demon as it trudged off.  
"Yeah! What's that!"  
"Acceptance."  
James went quiet, head tilted. Acceptance? Acceptance of what? He glanced down and noticed the many parts of the pyramid scattered about the floor. His eyes also landed on the mirror. He hadn't even got an explanation for his lack of reflection.

It was silent now. So silent, James thought he could hear the fog rolling. It's wisps of icy silver seemed to just calm everything down. Huh. There was a time when James hated the idea of venturing out into the fog. It's blanket of air was so threatening before; a veil as cover for the nightmarish creatures that would attack him as soon as they felt his presence. But he'd adapted to it...a bit like brace wearers, he mused, the thought from earlier bringing a soft smile to his face as he leaned against the doorway.

A bit like that demon.

* * *

That _'demon'_ was enraged. Quite honestly storming down the hallway of the labyrinth that burrowed deeply beneath the town, he growled under his breath until he was almost blue in the face.

He would remain a monster of this hell forever if he didn't do something. But how was he supposed to convince that wandering host? He thought the whole mirror thing would have proved his point. The point he never got to make because that hollow mind wouldn't listen. He sighed.

Pyramid Head, they'd called him. The Executioner. He shook his head as he sat down on the floor of the labyrinth. Holding the knife against his chest, he ran a hand over his face and through his hair for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

No. He was just James Sunderland.

The real James Sunderland.

* * *

_**AN: Right, folks. Or whoever's actually reading this - lol - I understand you may all be slightly confused and/or equally upset by the shortness of this chapter. HOWEVER; it's a build up to my longer ones and all will be explained in due time, unless of course you've figured it all out already (in which case, Kudos). Just making a few short n' sweet to get into the swing of things. Plus, suspense is what keeps people reading, right? Besides...this party's only just gettin' started! ...wow, that was cheesy. I will honestly love anyone forever if they read this.**_

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**4 R's!  
**_


	3. Split Personality

_**'Split Personality'**_

**_'Your love burns bright, and yet the flames are cold,_**  
**_This time I fear, you won't be back no more,_**  
**_When will it end, your love consumes my soul,_**  
**_Into the fire, I'm being tempted once more.'_**

_**- 'Into the Fire', Dokken**_

* * *

Arterial spray. He examined it, thoughtfully, running a hand down the wall of the apartment and smearing some of the already clotting blood. It looked as if someone had collected a load of those little ketchup packets and thrown them at it. The reality was, he'd grabbed one of those mannequin things by one of it's four legs and swung it into the brick wall with so much force, he'd heard every single bone in it's deformed anatomy go 'crunch' and whatever twisted organs it had cave in on themselves.

It had been hilarious. The thing was minding it's own business, mosying up and down the corridor. He'd pressed himself against the wall, following it quietly, only his breathing audible. Then, timing it as they both reached the T Intersection of the floor, he'd reached out and tightly taken hold of one of it's upright legs. The mannequin had given a cry of surprise that sounded like the vocal equivalent of bathwater going down the plug and then he'd finally swung it like a rounders bat into the wall.

Killing things, scaring things...the only true source of entertainment in Silent Hill. He had no idea how long he'd been there. The last thing he remembered was suffocating the life out of Mary and quite honestly making a mess of the woman. If that was even possible, considering the state she'd been in at the time...

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Mary..."_

Sorry? No, what the hell was he saying? Of course he wasn't sorry. _She_ was supposed to be the one apologizing for putting him through this crap. He'd tried to do the right thing; be a loving, caring husband with every thought and every second of every day dedicated to her. Cherishing what few, bittersweet weeks they had left to be happy together. And now she was holed up in this hospital. Brookhaven hospital, with it's blank walls grey and it's air filled with death and the reek of sick.

Even her room looked ill. The small window with it's scratched glass caked in dust. It's four, empty walls and ceiling. The slowly dying flowers in the vase on the bedside table that always appeared to him as a representation of her; a once admirable and loveable beauty now just diseased and slowly, painfully dying. A warped image of it's former self. That had no dignity or respect for anyone else in it's death throes. How vain and selfish that stuck-up flower had been.

_You were only pretty on the outside, Mary._

James wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear her muffled screaming or not.

His conscience shook his head from side to side, brought tears springing to his eyes. Told him this was wrong, this was all wrong. There had to be a better solution to her suffering...

But that other part urged him onward. To make the suffering worse, to tell her exactly how he felt through his actions.

He'd glared into her eyes; those already dead pits of hate now turned into utter horror and disbelief. It had made his stomach churn, but simultaneously gave him a rush. She was getting got what she deserved and that's all that mattered.

"Do you like how it feels, Mary?" He'd snarled at her, lifting his weight slightly just so she could spend her last few breaths hearing him speak. "All this time I felt like _I'd_ been suffocating on every word I ever said to you. So, do you? _Do you like how it feels!_"

He could see the tears flooding her eyes, drowning in her own regret, pain, terror. She was shaking her head vigorously, or was trying to, at least, with all the pressure. James didn't care. He let her die in his arms, keeping the pillow stuffed over her nose and down her throat, just to make certain.

Once she'd eventually faded away, him watching whatever little light was left fade from her eyes, he had slipped the pillow back underneath her head and walked out, closing that awful, screeching door behind him. When he was questioned, he simply answered that the disease had finally claimed her. And no one knew any better.

That night he'd been very indifferent to everything. Feeling nothing but an overwhelming desire to just...disappear. He couldn't recall what happened throughout the following three years. But he would. Soon...

The other was James himself...or his true self, the part that this seemingly innocent half fought for control over. The dilemma, he'd worked out, was that neither of them could leave Silent Hill seperately. In order for them to become one again this ignorant little section of James, who had received Mary's letter, had to remember and accept...everything that had manifested as this pyramid-donning demon that was him. It was, indeed, the most ridiculous and surreal thing James had ever come to realize. It was a bizarre experience and nearly incomprehensible. But somehow, he had to convince that hollow, guilt-ridden part of him which was wandering aimlessly around town. The town that had already had it's turn at fixing him. And now it was down to him.

* * *

The demon was only able to feel slight guilt; being connected still to that other half. But it reminded him of his duty. He did not want to be stuck in this town forever, even if he did feel right at home. If his innocence wouldn't listen to him, he would probably end up swinging him into the wall like he'd done to that mannequin. Which would be harmless to himself, of course. Though any chance of bodily re-union would probably end up totalled. Then he'd never get out of there.

He was troubled. Even though that saying was true, 'no one understands you as well as yourself', it was more...difficult to do so when one was split into two personalities. So, he had no idea what could possibly convince the other James Sunderland to be one with himself in order to get the hell out of this town once and for all and continue life as normally as possible.

He blinked. That did sound so peculiar in his head. But then, this was a peculiar situation and he was to expect the unexpected. Such as another mannequin that had uncertainly made it's way over to investigate the mess. The demon pushed his brows together in pity of the creature's lack of intelligence. Honestly, those things were so stupid.

It looked like it was nudging the broken body of the other mannequin, possibly checking it's vitals. It had obviously taken no notice of his presence yet, being concealed in the shadows still. He slowly rose from where he was crouched and crept up behind it.

So engrossed in it's poking and prodding, it was still uaware of what he was doing as he grabbed both it's flopped over legs and pulled them apart,  
making a sickening splitting sound as it was torn in two, sending more innards flying and adding an artistic touch, as he'd describe it, to the splatters on the wall. He carelessly threw both halves down the corridor, oblivious to the figure blindly walking up it until the last moment.

He screwed his eyes shut before looking again.

He was face to face with...her.

"Maria?"

But she didn't take another glance. She belted it down that corridor. She knew what was coming.

* * *

His good-natured counterpart was still wondering what the demon had meant. Acceptance...there were many possibilities. He'd already accepted his wife was dead. Wasn't that the whole point of him being here? A sigh escaped his lips. He was strolling down street after street, presumably going in a circle. The town was broken off from everywhere else, right? He thought about throwing himself from that cliff. Just...spread his arms, close his eyes and drop. A peaceful and admirable end to a messed up life. No one would care. No one would know of the untimely end of James Sunderland. He'd just...be free. He could already hear the wind whistling at his ears as he plummeted down that foggy abyss, lost and forgotten, embraced in oblivion.

He still didn't know what stopped him from going through with it a few hours later, when he'd made his way to Heaven's Night. The only place in town he knew of that still had drinks and snacks behind the bar. He couldn't recall a time during being here that he'd actually sat down to eat anything. Thinking about it just made his stomach growl.

He chuckled to himself. Here he was, after going through so much trauma and fighting nightmarish, epileptic demons of grotesque form and all he could think about was a Coca Cola and a bag of peanuts. Well, he could have been thinking of worse things.

As he touched the handle of the door, it's metal cold but inviting, he heard a distant scream from behind it. And there was no doubting who that voice belonged to.

Maria.

* * *

_**AN: Yep. The James you didn't know existed. Muahahahahaaa-*coughing fit*. I'm presuming I might have confused the hell out of a lot of people reading right now...I like complicated plot lines...ah, well. I have explained to the best of my ability. Okay, here's the watered down version for those that require it; Everyone has a dark side, be it small or on the verge of taking them over. In this, James is the latter. His dark side, being most of him, is manifested as Pyramid Head. The real him. The one I refer to as 'James' is the ignorant one - because he's him in appearance. Otherwise things would get far more confusing than they already are - and the one I refer to as the Demon/PH/etc, is the 'real' him. And so...I leave you thinking, perhaps "Wtf?" but all will explain itself as this continues. **_

_**Wow, this is really not the way I expected this idea to head...but I like it. I just hope that's not just me...*cringe***_

_**Now...I need a coffee.**_

_**I love you all, honestly. I promise these chapters will lengthen.**_

_**...4R's, people, 4R's...**_


	4. True Colours With High Contrast

_**'True Colours With High Contrast'**_

_**'Been to hell, I can show you the devil,**_  
_**Down you fell, can't hold yourself together,**_  
_**Soul to sell, down here you live forever,**_  
_**Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares.'**_  
_**  
**_

_**- 'Been to Hell', Hollywood Undead**_

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, _move_!"  
James was tugging at the handle with all his might, it coming loose and rattling around in the wood of the door. Why did every single thing in this town seem to be locked? Who was locking them all and who was breaking all the locks and hiding all the keys? He became almost overwhelmed with panic as he heard that sinister replica of his own voice. He was whispering almost tauntingly as he grew closer. Maria was now hammering against the other side of the door.  
"_Maria...Maria...don't you recognize me_?"

"Maria, don't listen to him! He's n-"  
"Oh, James...don't you tire of trying to save her?" The voice purred and the whole door rattled as something was thrust against it. Maria went silent. The beast had her by the throat, against the thin wood. "You..._we_ wanted a sultry, voluptuous woman instead of our dull and boring Mary, didn't we James? Well...look what happened to her. Isn't it wonderful? But you killed Mary...there's no way out for her now."

His twin's dark chuckle sent alarm bells ringing in his head and he was breathing heavily now, sweating again as he tried to think.  
"What...what?"  
James didn't understand what the once Pyramid-Headed freak was talking about. Noting this, he continued.  
"Remember what I am, how you and I ended up separated. Everyone has a dark side...even Mary. But isn't it a beautiful one...a shame I love killing her so much, but her screams do rather satisfy me more than anything else she has to offer."  
James really did not like hearing his own voice used in that tone. It wasn't right. It really wasn't. But...might he partially have killed Mary...for the sick thrill of it? No. No, how could he even think that...that was just ludicrous. This...what had he named it? _Pyramid Head_ was playing mind games again, trying to provoke more self hatred. He wasn't about to let it win.

"What is it you want from me! I've had enough of your crap, already!" James kicked the door a few times, trying belt it open but the pressure against it ignored his futile attempts.  
"I've already told you; I want you to accept what you did, accept who you are and be rid of this inner conflict we seem to be having, James." The demon raised his voice near the end of his explanation. "Which would be so much easier if we were whole...it's a bit of a catch 22 situation, isn't it? You need to have me in order to settle our internal dispute and you need to settle it in order to have me."

James still couldn't get his head around something so incredulous. Even if his twin did have a reflection but he himself didn't.  
"I'm _nothing_ like you!"  
The demon chuckled again, Maria's faint breaths choking as he tightened his grasp on her throat.  
"You are me. I am you. Why can you not understand that? The night you killed Mary, you had the same soul you'd had your entire life...the next morning you woke up without me. I'm the real you. You're just a wandering host." He spat. "You can try to run from it, _James_, but, wherever you go, the horrors of this town will follow. Until you give in to me. And I want out as much as you do."

James had only a second to react as that deadly, signature blade penetrated the wood and sent splinters flying, some shards bloody and damp with fleshy matter, others; actual bone itself. He had ducked just in time. The knife had rammed through at least to the hilt and all James could hear as it slid back through the gaping hole it had left, was Maria's incoherent gurgling in her final death throes and the ending thump as her lifeless body hit the floor once more. His heart sank.

In the messy, slanted gap that had been left in the door, James stared. The demon was still there, he could hear it shifting it's weight. Feel it returning his stare with amusement.  
"We'll just have to hope you'll eventually- wha-?"  
Out of nowhere as usual, the siren of the town went off and James looked up at the sky. Strange. It wasn't turning dark. It was becoming much more cloudy, in fact, a dull colour. The distant rumbling of thunder combined with the siren did give the impression an actual air raid was taking place. And the sepia tone the gloomy clouds had adopted did little to help James rid the feeling that he'd just stepped into a 1950's war film.

Scrambling to his feet, James threw himself to the door and squinted through the slit. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Thousands of them. Those bug-like things. Swarming into the room. And, if their distinctive, screeching sounds were anything to go by; they weren't the least bit happy. Pyramid Head actually looked...panicked. At that moment, James had a minor flashback of when Laura locked him in that room at Brookhaven Hospital. Little brat. She still hadn't deserved being degraded by the acid of those straight-jacket things. Huh, did that mean he didn't deserve to die if he left this face-stealing demon for dead?

Pyramid Head was frantically trying to crush them now, grabbing and tossing the one's that crawled up his legs across the room. James wasn't sure what to do. Those little Creepers seemed to be, somehow, overwhelming the demon.  
"Open the door!"  
Pyramid Head snarled. James blinked. Had he heard that correctly? It honestly couldn't handle those...insects?  
"Are you _scared_?" James jeered, seeing this window of opportunity to have his turn and laugh at the monster.  
"Open. The. Door." He repeated, growling. More crunching and snapping noises sounded as the demon made sure the one's he'd flung to the floor were dead for certain.  
"I can't. It's jammed."  
"Unjam it!"  
"Why?" James yelled through the gap. "Why should I save _your_ 'life' when you've personally been spending your time here trying to kill me and..." He shook his head, swallowing as his mouth went dry. "...successfully killing Maria multiple times?"  
Pyramid Head snarled again and slammed the door. James wasn't sure if it was because one of the Creepers was preparing to launch off it or if the demon was getting pissed. Probably both.  
"Because I'm you're only way out remember? If I die; _you_ die."  
"And you're liable to attack me when I get this door open." James countered. He was finding it more and more easy to argue with this creature, even though he was still wary of the power it posessed.

He could walk away right that second. But he'd die. He could pry the door open...but, then again, at risk of being killed. Either by the still coming swarm of Creepers or by Pyramid Head. None of the options were desireable. But if he had one chance to save his own life and leave Silent Hill...

"I'll attack you right this second if you don't get this door open." The demon yelled. "So get it open!"  
With this decided James yanked out the plank of wood from where he'd hooked it onto the lining on the inside of his jacket. Luckily, the plank was thin enough and he got it at an angle to slip the nail through the small space between the door and it's frame. At first, he tried shoving a few times but to no avail. The door seemed firmly stuck. Why couldn't the demon just tear it down with his bare hands? Oh, right. The Creepers. Those things were scuttling around everywhere. Their noises were overpowering too. He could have sworn he was developing a headache from them all going off simultaneously. James inhaled deeply as he got his strength back. There was only one other way that plank could get the door open...

The alley way was quite narrow but fortunately wide enough for him. Pressing his back against the parallel wall, James waited a few moments before running at the plank now caught in the gap. It was more like a leap, considering the space, but still made impact as his shoulder rammed against the plank. Hearing a crack, James was afraid to look to see if the plank had snapped but was instantly relieved somewhat when Pyramid Head pretty much fell through the doorway with a sea of Creepers swarming around him. Without waiting to help further, James took off; sprinting back down the alley and to the chain wire gate which he kicked open without looking back. He ran a little further before having to stop. Once he got to the road, he flopped onto the curb with a sigh.

At least his radio had shut up. That damned thing was too distracting. It could at least play music instead, it was a radio after all. But, no, like everything else in this town, it was broken. Similar to himself, if the demon was speaking the truth. The only things that seemed to work in Silent Hill were the plumbing and the monsters. At least the monsters stopped working when you hit them with a pipe for long enough or shot them until they dropped dead.

Panting, he eventually got his breath back and propped himself up. Oh, what he'd do for a single day of peace and tranquility. He was slowly losing hope. With every moment that passed by, the town seemed to hate him more and more. Well, the scenery hadn't really changed apart from the odd transition that had occurred minutes ago. It was very peculiar. What had happened to the rust? The rain definitely wasn't any form of phosphoric acid.  
Maybe the Otherworld wasn't all rust and chains, then...perhaps it had various appearances depending on...something.

James tensed when he felt a presence beside him suddenly, attention drawn from where he'd been staring into the fog. Pyramid Head had followed him and now sat a mere three feet away from him on the pavement. He wasn't looking at him. Blankly staring at the road. He gave him a few sideways glances and after a while he spoke.  
"Thanks for that."  
It took a moment for James to think up an answer. He mumbled,  
"I did what I thought I had to."  
Another moment of silence. James frowned.  
"Why were they attacking _you_, anyway? You're supposed to be the most powerful thing in this town. They should have recognized you at least as one of their own..."

The demon was uncertain about this himself and eventually gave up on thinking of a possible explanation. His tone turned slightly bitter when he chuckled.  
"Perhaps they've finally had enough of me like I've had enough of them."  
It was uncomfortable being this close to the thing, even speaking with it. It was like looking into the mirror and talking to yourself. James shifted to a more comfortable position and looked directly at the demon, deciding to ask something that was hanging in his mind.  
"Will Maria...?"  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"Why?"  
Pyramid Head stood himself up and took a stretch before looking down at his hollow counterpart.  
"Because when you're born from a wish, you're alive until that wish eventually fades away. Your wish will never fade though, James. As long as I'm here. And as long as you're without a true love." He brushed some excess juices from his blood-caked arms, fluid that had been left behind by the splattered Creepers.

James furrowed his brows at the creature.  
"I don't understand..."  
The demon smirked, already aware of James' confusion as he began to elaborate.  
"We wished for someone that suited our...'tastes' better than Mary, as I've already explained. Then we also wished for someone to replace her, unable to stand the thought of being alone. The result? Maria."

James couldn't say anything. It sounded all so...logical. And true. But why should he accept everything this demon told him? But, then again, why shouldn't he? It clearly knew what it was talking about, it had been here longer than him apparently. Shaking his head, he glared at Pyramid Head as he became aware of how the demon was referring to them.

"Stop saying _'we'_. I still can't decide whether or not to believe you."  
The demon smirked, amused yet frustrated at the same time.  
"Obviously you don't. But you will eventually...over time, it will all click into place." He tapped his forehead. "It's just a matter of seeing the right things...and coming to the right conclusions, of course." Pyramid Head then looked down at his right, bloodstained hand and sighed. "Damn, I left it. Looks like their deaths will be by hand from now on. A shame. That knife had become quite a part of me." He then craned his neck to gaze into the damp and muggy sky with narrowed eyes, clearly also wondering what this peculiar weather was about. Most of the fog had cleared now, too, and all that was left was a thin layer of mist like steam from a hot mug of coffee.

James couldn't think of a reply for that so, instead, wordlessly got to his feet and brushed at the smudged dirt on his jacket. It was almost camouflaged now. Quietly, he muttered.  
"I...guess I should search for Maria."  
Pyramid Head chuckled at him, turning his attention back to the inferior and grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
"Oh, don't worry; _she'll_ be the one to find _you_ first."  
James folded his arms and swivelled round to face the demon.  
"How do you know?."  
The demon shrugged, pulling his gloves back on which seemed pretty pointless now due to the things his hands were had been covered in.  
"It's just..." He paused as he messed with his darkening fringe. "She can't stay away from you."  
There was another dragging silence as James considered that. She did get a little irritating at times. Too...clingy...  
Interrupting his thoughts, Pyramid Head spoke up again, suppressing laughter.  
"Hey, James, guess what..."  
"Hm...?  
"There are monsters behind you."  
James looked over his shoulder. He wished he hadn't. Basically pouring out of Pete's Bowl-O-Rama...

* * *

"Looks like we're going to go double-team after all." Pyramid Head grinned, looking onwards as countless monsters slithered towards them. These creatures were unlike any other James had encountered in the town so far. Grotesque snakes, flexible ribs poking through grey and rotting flesh. Eyes stitched together or weeping a dull, yellow liquid profusely. Sometimes both where the stitches had come loose. Their teeth...ebony, much too long for their mouths and some even jutting slightly into their own skulls.

James couldn't help but compare them to the mythical snake, the Basilisk. Only these were...zombified. And just slightly smaller. Still, the two of them were outnumbered by dozens of these reptiles. Pyramid Head didn't seem to be too bothered, under the illusion that they would be no harm to him...until, of course, an overlooked serpent nearby coiled into the S position and struck straight for his head. The demon only just deflected the creature's cage-like mouth by ducking at the last moment and bringing a fist up into it's lower jaw. Sending what James decided was bile and the creature's black blood everywhere, the serpent gave out a strained hissed and shook it's head slowly in the air.

The oncoming hordes paused and turned their own heads towards their injured brother as it swung it's bleeding skull in a pendulum fashion.  
"What are they doing...?" James whispered. Pyramid Head raised a finger to his lips and frowned as he scanned the crowd of undead snakes. They looked concerned, almost. He glanced sideways at the one he'd punched. It's teeth, gouging through the roof of it's mouth. Trying not to make any sudden movements, Pyramid Head reached for James' belt. There it was.

The demon tightly wrapped his hand around the steel pipe James had tucked down his belt, paused when his good-natured counterpart raised a brow questioningly, then swung the make-shift baton into the underside of the injured snake's head. The collision brought the serpent's jaws together tightly and both of them could see the curved endings of several fangs portruding from it's cranium along with more of it's black fluids and pus that began obscenely spraying from it's throat through gaps between the teeth and down it's miniscule nostrils.

The thing, choking on it's own life force, slithered away and convulsed violently as it went.  
"So..." Pyramid Head stepped forth, smug and dragging the pipe through the air before the snakes that had resumed their staring. "Who's next?"  
In answer, the vast group parted their mouths and let their disturbingly long tongues trail to the road. Slow waterfalls of saliva dribbled onto the cement, turning it a darker shade of grey. Chilling screeches rattled through the thinning fog as Pyramid Head looked at James, who stared back anxiously.  
"I think, perhaps, all of them."  
Pyramid Head nodded, looking back and forth between James and the hesitating serpents. He cocked his brow as he inhaled deeply.  
"On the count of three, then?"

* * *

_**AN: Sorry it's been a while. Busy with exams and such. They do get in the way of life. Anyways, hope you lot approve on my take on Pyramid Head. I honestly had this theory that he was identical to James for ages. But, of course, I've built on that idea with this since then and...I quite like how it's developing. I'm sure you've realized that PH is not just simply everything bad about James and also his carefree 'bad attitude' as well. Yes. This will have some humour in it. But I'm not going to go overboard with that, this was originally planned as 'You will laugh, you will cry, you will shudder in fear.' So it's a bit of a mix. I'm very excited about writing the next chappies as i'm getting into it now. As usual, 4 R's! I love you all!**_

_**(Also, I'd just like to add this in response to a review; I'm probably going to dissappoint you here but there will be no future dickings. A: Because it's not my speciality and B: Because that would be known as 'sexual narcissism' considering the plot here. It did make me laugh, though.)  
**_


	5. You Stumble and You Fall

_**Hey, all! I want to apologise sincerely for taking so damn long with this. I now know where all this is going and I thank each and every one of you for reading, for being patient if any of you are still waiting XD Happy New Year and Merry Belated Christmas! HERE IS THA NEXT CHAPTERRRRRR!**_

* * *

''I wish you didn't need me,

And I wish I didn't need you now.

'Cause you hate me,

And I hate you,

But you need me,

And I need you."

- 'Symbiont', Celldweller

* * *

Hordes of those things had joined the crowd now. There were so many, James was surprised none of them had tangled up yet. Pyramid Head glanced over his shoulder at his former self and yelled, boots smacking the tarmac so hard, he could feel shocks from the impact snaking up his ankles. He had no idea why the creatures were after him as well but he wasn't about to stand around and find out. The hunger in their hoarse growls was enough to tell him he should be running wildly for cover.

"I'd speed up a bit if you don't want your ass eaten by Spaghetti Junction over there!"

James puffed heavy breaths as he attempted to keep up with the demon. He could swear sweat was dripping from his forehead and hitting the ground with faint sizzling. That, or the snakes were at his heels already. At which thought, his speed increased remarkably. He'd had too many close shaves with the creatures of Silent Hill to last a lifetime, all of which he'd managed to escape with success. He was determined to go for a record here. The vague confidence, no matter how subconscious, was also a good contribution to the adrenaline. He'd done this before, running down the street at a hundred miles an hour. Usually it was due to being late for work. But, ordinarily, there wasn't a pack of demonic serpents chasing after him.

"On your right!"

The expression that the beast was pulling could only mean it hadn't eaten anything for an uncomprehensibly long time and now it had found something that it considered extremely appetising. But being eaten was never on James' daily agendas. He had only seconds to evade that grinning cage as it's pointed bars slammed together in front of his face. The basilisk held that position, hissing in annoyance that it's victim had escaped it, as James scrambled up from the sidewalk. It's rancid breath nearly burned through the fog it was so horrific. It's packmates coiled, hissing so that saliva was being sprayed everywhere, the fleshy rims that were their lips rippling from the vibrations.

Turning his head away from the creatures' stagnant breath and focusing on the current path, James noticed Pyramid Head was already at the fencing surrounding the apartments and was standing beside the gate, fingers curled round the wire as he beckoned. From afar, he looked like the Reaper welcoming him through the gates of hell. Still, a better sight than a group of flesh-hungry zombie snakes.

James threw himself through the gateway and the gate itself was swiftly rammed back into place, leaving a metallic ringing in the air. Within seconds of the latch being thrown down, what Pyramid Head decided was the entire colony of serpents had arrived at the fence and were now butting it and gnawing at it with all their strength. The demon sneered at them as they vainly tried to get at them through the gaps of the criss-cross wires and went to join James by the door, leaving them to quarrel with the wiring and amongst themselves. Pyramid Head snorted his amusement and switched between various tones of voice and accents, ranging from whiney to deep and grumbling as it observed the serpents' petty squabbling, assigning a voice to each of the Basilisk's at the gate.

"This fence tastes funny!"

"It won't budge!"

"Here, let me try!"

"Oh, bollocks, I really did want that jacket too. They're far too expensive down at the local store!"

Pyramid Head leaned over James and pulled at the green arm of his only protection against the cold mist that seemed to contain the very souls of the creatures themselves.

"Relax, James. Snake's only wear venom jackets!"

Snickering at his poorly timed - and all around, poor - joke, he fell silent and awaited a dissapproving comment. James dismissed the demon's failed attempt at humour and, instead, put forth a hopeful thought.

"Do you think, perhaps...Maria's in there?"

He sighed, getting his breath back. He really did want to find her. There was something about her that just...made him feel better. Perhaps it was because she looked so much like Mary. And therefore, it felt like she was his responsibility as well.

Pyramid Head leaned against the double doors of Woodside, that groaned against his weight, puffing dust from it's cracks.

"What, waiting for you?"

"Maybe..."

"In another special place...?"

James' expression darkened.

"No. Make another comment like that again and I'll kick you in an entirely different special place altogether."

The demon threw his head back and laughed. Chilling. Cold. Humourless.

"So that's how you want it, is it?"

James frowned, then yelped as the demon grabbed him by his lower jaw and held him against the door. The rough surface digged into the back of his skull.

"I have...a very bad temper..." The demon growled, eye to eye with him. "I don't think you're capable enough of putting words into action."

James was stunned by how abruptly this had escalated. He recovered quickly, however. He was sick and tired of this creature mocking him and antagonising him...

"Try me." James quipped and spat in it's face. "Because I'm not going to be another one of your playthings, you bastard."

A grinding of teeth, like a saw carving through wood with painfully slow movements, was audible before the demon snarled and forced James into the door, successfully swinging it wide open and rattling it in it's frame. It consequently sent the man flying into the staircase parallel to the entrance and wood cracked loudly on impact. James coughed and groaned as he regained his focus and began to pull himself up from where he'd landed. He rubbed the places that had collided with the splintering banister to ensure it was the wood that had snapped and not his bones then glared at the dark figure blocking out the cold light from the foggy streets.

"So...explain to me how we were seperated in the first place! I couldn't have just fallen asleep and woken up as a 'decent' person, otherwise I'm sure Jerry Springer would have sent all his guests home with; "You'll be fine. Just sleep it off!"" James waved a hand, propping himself up against the railings that groaned under his weight. The demon narrowed his eyes and made his way through the gaping hole that was now the door.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Just tell me, damn you!"

He demanded answers. He wanted to know everything; why the hell he was here and just how this creature was a part of him.

The demon came closer, stopping in the middle of the room, damp carpet underfoot. There was something off about the damp. Something told James that whatever it was, it certainly was not pleasant. As was the case with many things in this town.

"You tried to overdose..." the Demon began, seemingly struggling to remember the event himself. James blinked and stared incredulously. He was sure this creature was just making up things as it went along. So it would seem like he was aiding him...and then he would be able to stab James in the back when he least expected it.

"So now, not only are you saying that I used to be a headcase, but I was also a drug addict and now I'm DEAD?" He couldn't help but laugh at this crap. Pyramid Head rolled his eyes.

"No. You didn't kill yourself; you collapsed and...hit your head on the bathroom sink..." He then shook his head as he almost recounted the experience in first person then decided it would sound far less complicated if he didn't. He ended his sentence quite bitterly. "Mary's death sent you over the edge...and then, when... you regained consciousness, you remembered everything except me. That little voice in your head that gets you to do bad things, if you like. Now, you have to remember. Otherwise, as I've said, it benefits neither of us."

James sighed and shrugged his shoulders, knocking dust from his jacket in plumes that had tinted it a paler shade of green. Persistent bastard. The question was, why did he think he should trust him? If you've come across a tall, fear-inspiring creature that has tried to kill you multiple ocassions, you aren't going to immediately welcome it to your side with open arms. The rape of several monsters had no such appeal either.

"Seems I have no choice but to trust you on this one."

Pyramid Head smirked. It was a start.

Woodside apartments. Filth, damp, darkness. Woodrot apartments, more like. Pyramid Head tutted as they ascended the staircase to the familiar, labyrinthine floors. The unstable floorboards, creaking loudly beneath your steps, yelling "I'm over here!" to any unwanted attention. The pitiful walls, their plaster crisping up, almost like a screenshot of an Otherworld transition.

"Apartments...great name for these buildings. Especially in this town..."

"Huh?" James grunted, watching ahead for motion with his flashlight and trying not to be distracted by the demon's ramblings. His tone of voice alone told him the sentence was about to go down like a lead balloon. As suprising as this was, the demon's humour did little to comfort him. In fact, it unnerved him even more that he was the only intelligent being wandering around this town that was remotely disturbed by the things he saw. This demon accepted everything. Well, more than just accepted from what he'd seen. Pyramid Head glanced at James before his trembling smirk broke into a grin.

"What do you mean, 'huh'? They're falling APART for crying out loud!"

James stopped in his tracks. Something was bothering him. And it wasn't the demon's terrible sense of humour. His mouth parted as he frowned and glanced about the corridor. The whole place fell silent. What was that god-awful smell? His eyes roamed about the walls, ceiling and floor as he tried to put his finger on just what was causing the place to stink so badly. He was astounded there was plaster even still on the walls at all. Pyramid Head came to a stop behind him and raised a brow, evidently more cheerier than he was during the past ten minutes. The violent glow behind his eyes, that wasn't visibly there but gave his stare an intimidating quality, had long since gone.

"Sunderland senses tingling, James?"

He raised a hand to silence the demon. In his previous visit to this apartment, whatever this reek was had certainly not been here before. Now, since he'd been here for quite some time, he had grown accustomed to Silent Hill changing in many different ways. But this was something new altogether.

"Do you smell that?"

"What? Has the AC gone off again?"

James turned to him, an irritated look about his face.

"Can you be serious for one se-"

His request was cut short as the floor dissappeared beneath one foot and he fell lopsided, hands clawing at the surrounding concrete that had managed not to be sucked into this apparent black hole. Pyramid Head leaned over him, squinting into the darkness beneath the floor.

"Now, if this isn't peculiar...another entrance to the Labyrinth? It can't be."

James reluctantly twisted himself to see what the floor had given way to. Complete darkness. This was too familiar. He would probably have been panicking right then if he hadn't had the same experience before about five times in a row. He also had a rather firm grip on the gritty surface of the concaving floor around the cavity. It wasn't long before he'd crawled back onto firmer ground though and Pyramid Head was crouching closer in intrigue. His weight crumbled a bit more of the floor that collapsed down into this abyss. He listened intently for the sound of it landing, ready to judge whether or not they'd die horribly if they jumped down there. He was dismayed when there was nothing, not even an echo.

"Pass that flashlight."

James choked on a laugh, eyes fixed on the wide jaws of another possible hell. Staring into a black pit was more terrifying than being able to see what you were walking into regardless of whether or not it was pleasant. The mind did many strange things; it played tricks on you and gave out all the 'what ifs'. The what ifs were the worst. Putting together the many horrific monsters James had seen, all meshed together and twisted like some insane murderer slaughtering his victim. Cutting their bodies open. Turning them inside out. Stitching them back up again with their limbs inside them...his mind could more than imagine what could be laying in wait at the bottom of that void.

"You honestly don't know what's down there?"

The demon held out his hand in response, shooting a deadly glare over his shoulder. He recieved James' long-time best friend without further questioning and held it over the caved-in floor with a raised brow. It was a long way down. The light only traveled so far. He summoned up some saliva and spat to confirm his assumption. Yes, just like the bits of flooring, there was no sound in response.

"I sure hope you still like holes."

James craned his neck over to stare down the vertical tunnel again. This was definitely the source of the odd stench, it seemed. That musing alone triggered all kinds of imaginings in his head. He felt his stomach churn. Oh, no, there was definitely something down there waiting. Waiting to tear open any unfortunate being that so happened to slip and fall down there like he'd almost done a few minutes ago. He could already see it licking it's blood encrusted lips in anticipation. Only able to know, not see him. That was another disturbing thing about the creatures of the Otherworld; they often lacked sight, smell...most of the senses. Yet they somehow knew his exact location even metres from where he was. He often thought someone was watching him. James had become awfully paranoid during his time here. It regularly scared him to turn around. He had also learned to avoid places that may contain mirrors, the reason he found out the hard way after scaring himself shitless multiple times due to seeing his reflection in his peripheral. Which brought him back to the current situation. Why the hell could he see his reflection before? Before the Pyramid-headed demon had come along and finally shown him the truth of it all.

You only see what your eyes want to see...

James almost laughed aloud. How damned literal was the Otherworld. The answer to his previous question was so obvious it wasn't even funny; he clearly did not want to see bad things. Evil things, whatever. But when the Demon had told him to look at first, in the mirror, he hadn't noticed it because he didn't want to see what he was supposed to be looking for. But since the rapist bastard terrified him so much, he had wanted to see it in case he invoked the wrath of Pyramid any further than was necessary. What an epiphany. What a conclusion. Thank-you, ladies and gentlemen and goodnight.

"Hn..." James grunted, watching the Demon as he began to fathom a way to get down to wherever this shaft lead to. He wondered why he was even trying. If Maria had any sanity at all, she would most definitely not have thrown her scantily dressed ass down a hole, the depth of which she had no knowledge. James blinked. He realised just how much of a contradiction to himself that was and sighed in defeat. Perhaps she was down there. Or, whether it was the fall or not, perhaps she'd died again. He blinked at how cheerful the statement had sounded in his head. This town was turning him into something he really did not want to be. Apparently something he really was anyway. Cringing, James rubbed his forehead and screwed his eyes shut. Evidently he'd made some form of distressed sound because when he next opened his eyes, his reflection was staring back with whatever concern the creature could show. He was unable to prevent slightly jumping out of his skin; he was constantly disturbed by just how convincing it was that a big piss-off mirror was between them. And that was something else bothering him.

"Something wrong...?" The crude replica of his voice asked- no, drawled. This thing certainly didn't say or do anything in a regular way. What the hell kind of question was that in a place like this anyhow? James shrugged and spoke, voice cracking.

"You."

The demon clearly didn't see what he was getting at and showed this with a shrug of it's own.

"I don't under-"

"You, this town, my head...everything is and just feels so damned wrong right now." James leaned against the wall behind him, feeling the greasy surface scratch into his jacket. Pyramid Head stared up at him, awaiting some form of solution to spew from his own mouth. Feeling no wisdom come to surface, he scoffed and shrugged again.

"There's nothing much I can do about that."

"I wasn't asking you to do anything. I just wanted your attention."

James knew he had only one chance here. He had taught himself to take opportunities when they arose. It was quite a useful tactic when aimlessly meandering about your own personal hell.

Pyramid Head found himself becoming more and more unsettled with every second that passed. The stare he was holding became less confident. James stepped closer and glared at the Demon.

"I think you're lying."

Pyramid Head remained silent as he watched the blond slowly stride around the hole, beside him. Lying? And this was the part where he was starting to figure him out, of course. The demon cursed himself inwardly.

"Something just tells me you're hiding something from me..."

Pyramid Head blinked. Right. This, he was not expecting. The truth was, he'd told Mr Good Karma everything he had to tell him. He honestly hadn't expected him to take the pill part so well, but then again, he hadn't expected him to believe any of it in the first place. He cast his unpleasant mind back to anything he could have said that might have been odd or liable to trigger assumptions. After a while, he came up with nothing. A frown creased his forehead as he remained unfocused on the present situation and was; instead, trying to figure out a way to convince this indefinitely unbelievable fool that his explanations were not merely schemes. While he had been deep in thought, James had grown closer and was now merely inches from touching. There was something...eerie about his stare.

"What are you-"

Pyramid Head couldn't tell what had shut him up first; the boot in his face or the shock that followed a split second later as he felt himself helplessly topple backwards and subsequently freefall through the air at an alarming rate. James' watchful gaze followed him until he dissappeared from view. The hole looked like a wound collapsing in on itself and healing as it became more and more distant Pyramid Head's view. Oh, what sadistic games we play, the Demon thought grimly as air was screaming past his ears, the faint glow of James' torch fading away rapidly above. He couldn't tell how long he'd been falling but when his downwards journey came to an abrupt end, his eyes widened.

The first things that caught his attention was the fifty inch tall pole he was slowly sliding further down on and which seemed to be growing up through his stomach and then the several other poles surrounding, all of which had countless corpses piled high on them, drenching the metal with entrails of all forms. He'd fallen into a pit of unidentifiable bodies, all that were highlighted by the candles lining the walls on portruding ledges. This must have been the smell that was bothering James. A few seconds passed as he registered all this information. Then, for the second time that day, he screamed until his throat was raw.

James was intently perched over the hole, roughly five hundred feet up, like an agitated hawk. He had been staring for quite some time in anticipation of sweet revenge. Words could not describe the sheer elation and satisfaction that ran through him when he'd heard the considerably unpleasant landing and the roars of agony that followed. The beast had finally met his end. His much deserved end. Closing his eyes, James sighed. Although, this time, it was a sigh of utter relief instead of one of frustration or fatigue. He collapsed backwards onto his backside. He wouldn't give a damn if a Straightjacket or whatever the hell else Silent Hill could throw at him came toddling along now. He'd erased his worst fear. And that was all that mattered. It seemed like such a burden had been lifted. The Demon's presence had been enough to churn his stomach round like a washing machine. His head tilted back to rest against the wall and a puff of breath left his mouth.

Pyramid Head was halfway to pulling himself from the giant needle now. His jaw was set and strained groans were the only sounds he was able to make as each centimetre of this infinite spine passed through him. It was not just very tall; it was ridiculously tall, identical to the others growing from the covered ground below. Just how had this all gotten under the apartments? It was incredulous. He had seen many wonders in this town. It seemed he hadn't seen the least of it yet. And the heat was astounding. Even the blood plastered to the four walls was a hot, sticky shade and seemed to be melting down them and into the pool of all kinds of unidentified juices below.

"I'm going to...nrgh...skin you alive...and...paint the roads...with your entrails..."

He spat his intentions, regardless of whether or not James could hear him and glanced down at the many decimated and disembowelled corpses rotting away beneath him. All he could think of was how beautiful it would have been if James was the one down here. One of them, even. He had to restrain himself though, he knew. He was not entirely certain of what the outcome of James' death would be, but the risk was still there that one death could cause the other's. He paused in removing himself from the needle and frowned. The demon was beginning to wonder whether or not it was worth it. Killing James once and for all... He would have to think carefully about all this later. Pyramid Head was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by movement he caught in his peripheral. His eyes narrowed, and slowly wandered around him. Something had cast a shadow in the glow of the candles surrounding. He felt himself wondering if, perhaps, the dead bodies below were not as they seemed... The thought made him cast his eyes over the many impaled corpses. Not one of them twitched. And still, the shadow shifted across the wall, twisting and morphing in the candlelight. It stalked for a while, giving the impression that whatever was casting the shadow was pondering to itself. It was at that moment, Pyramid Head realized he could not pull himself any further off the pole he was stuck on and his eyes locked onto something higher up on the wall he faced. It seemed to be looming over him and his brows raised as the something's features lit up in the moody glow. Though the thing had no mouth, and no eyes nor nose and ears for that matter, a reverberating whisper rang clearly through Pyramid Head's skull and sent his mind into silence.

"Samael calls for you, Mr James Sunderland..."

The blond sitting metres above jumped up, startled by the sudden voice that had intruded his head. A deep frown creased his forehead as he momentarily wondered if he was beginning to hear things and, in turn, go ultimately insane. He glanced both ways down the corridor running either side of him and even chanced a squint down into the hole.

"What are you?"

"I am God's Messenger. And I have been sent with a message."

"So, speak." Pyramid Head sneered, becoming increasingly irate that he could not remove himself from the giant needle he had been skewered onto. The thing complied and seemed to tilt it's head forward as it's bare face gazed down at Pyramid Head.

"Sleep, Mr Sunderland. Sleep."

Pyramid Head raised a brow slowly at Valtiel as it fell silent and then began to crawl away back to wherever it had come from. The hands grasping onto the rust was as if it was touching anything but; the texture of the thing's gloves as it crept off sounded fleshy. But then, so did many things in Silent Hill.

Sleep, hm? How was anyone supposed to sleep at a time like this? James clenched his fists in frustration. He had no slightest idea of what was going on anymore, he was indeed exhausted and his vision was almost fogging over as bad as the streets outside. And what if one of the monsters came along as he was snoozing?

"What am I supposed to do, snore them to death?"

He grumbled a while as he shifted uncomfortably and sank to the floor, back pressed firmly against the wall. With a sigh, he switched his light off and shut his eyes. Perhaps he was less likely to attract attention this way. The monsters appeared to react to light and movement more.

In mere minutes of soothing quiet, he dozed off.

And what he saw next, ultimately baffled him.


End file.
